Just Hope
by pavinet
Summary: A girl who has lost all ability to feel emotions. A man whose life is just one big regret. How can two broken people heal each other when they can't even mend themselves? Oneshot


**Hey, for those of you reading my other story, I haven't abandoned it. I said I was going on a two week hiatus from writing but this story idea would not leave me story takes place in an alternate universe where Rose left right after Dimitri's rejection and was never found. Read and the rest will come to you. This one shot, so enjoy. I'm too tired to say anything else.**

* * *

**Just Hope- A Vampire Academy Oneshot  
**

Red eyes glinted, trained on their prey as the predator crept closer. A salivating mount revealed his choice of weapon, his lethal fangs bared in anticipation. Tonight's hunt would be easy.

The girl sat on the hill, staring morosely at the grass, unaware that she was being stalked. The strigoi grinned sadistically and stalked forward. A twig crack and he hastily backtracked. The girl glanced around her. wary of the unseen danger. Her long black hair flew into her face as a feeling of uncertainty crossed her exquisite features. But the feeling passed and she settled down. The Strigoi smiles, venom dripping off his fangs. He chuckled loudly. Too loudly. The girl turned and spotted the hunter. Her eyes widened in recognition, not surprised. He didn't have time to contemplate this. The vampire lunges.

A flash of silver and a moan of pain later, the strigoi lay on the floor, the light quickly fading from his eyes. The girl stared, her eyes full of loathing for the creature before her, a silver stake in her hand. She leaned down and brushed the stake against his cheek, smiling in satisfaction as the strigoi winces in pain. He managed one last moan of pain before going limp. The girl picked up the body and dragged it to a nearby corner.

She then sighed and pulled out a silver cell phone, the only gift from her last celebrated birthday that she hadn't thrown away, and dialed that very familiar number. As it rang, she examined herself for bruises or scratches. She finds none, tonight was a clean kill, a little too easy for her. The strigoi have either been getting lazy or she has getting better. Neither sparked her interest; a quick check revealed that she was pleasantly numb and that was how she liked it. It had been three years since she had felt and strong emotion, three years since she had loved, even her family.

She had a reason then, a purpose to her life. She had a heart as well, but she hadn't kept it under lock and key. When she left, she had left it behind in pieces. Now she refused to feel, refused to mourn what could have been. She no longer loved, for to love meant to hurt and she avoided pain at all costs. She had learned the hard way that you never really can fix a heart once it's been broken.

The phone chimed, "Hey, it's Sydney, you know what to do after the-"The phone beeped.

She sighed. "Hey Sydney, it's Rose. You know what to do."

She glanced down at the body, then reached inside her pocket and pulled out a rose petal. She placed it in the strigoi's palm then curled his fingers around it.

"Sorry buddy, but this Rose has thorns."

With that, she was gone, becoming just another creature of the night.

* * *

Regret. It was all he'd ever known, all his life seemed to be is one big regret. A trail of destruction followed his wake, the sour scent of guilt was the only remaining stature. He regretted Ivan, and his guilt of losing his best friend hung heavily over him. He regretted the things he did as a strigoi, the overwhelming guilt he had yet to overcome.

But most of all he regretted her, regretted the guilt that drove her away. He still remembered her face, the look of devastation in her eyes. The last he ever saw of her was her back running for the safety of the court dorms, away from the monster he was. The next day she was gone, the note on her bed had only one word. _Goodbye_. And he was left to drown in his regret.

* * *

She slammed him against the wall. The strigoi snarled in her face, his venom flying everywhere. The frenzied look in his eyes grew as he reached for the necklace around her neck with the intent of choking her. She saw the motion and ducked while loosening the latch on her necklace. As his fingers closed around the pendant, it gave way and he fell to the floor.

She rolled to dodge the kick aimed in her direction and flipped to her feet, stake pointed at his heart. One thrust and the strigoi would be history. So why did she hesitate?

The strigoi looked up at her with pleading eyes, the feral expression gone. In his hand, the spirit infused necklace was working its magic. A clear brown ring appeared around his red eyes and his pale skin darkened a few shades. A Dhampir, she realized. The broken hearted expression he was sported sparked something in her, something she hadn't felt in so long. Was that pity? Why was she feeling sorry this monster?

She raised her stake once more and stopped once again. His eyes bored into hers, the silent prayer apparent. He looked so fragile, so scared. She was reminded of another time, another place, another pair red eyes ringed in brown. This expression was so like his, just like-No! She would not think about him. She would not hurt. This strigoi was nothing, and she was determined that he would remain so. Squashing down any trace of emotion remaining, she raised her stake for the last time.

The strigoi glanced up at her. "Please," he hissed brokenly. The stake came down, a broken scream echoed off the walls of the room. Rose stared at the corpse before dialing Sydney's number, leaving her familiar message.

She stared at the wall then leaned down to scoop up the necklace lying a few feet from the body. Its power pulsed through her, healing her lingering thoughts, vanquishing the darkness within her. But it could not protect her from everything.

A torrent of emotions pulsed through her, none of which were hers. They curled around her, blanketing her with love, joy, pain, hurt, and a hint of regret. Lissa's thoughts twisted themselves into hers, tearing into her grip on reality. No! This wasn't her! She had to get out, building her wall back up in her mind. Finally she succeeded, pulling out of Lissa's head. Three years and not one emotion from Lissa that she couldn't block until now. What the hell was wrong with her?

* * *

"She's alive Dimitri!" Lissa sobbed in Christian's arms. He patted her gently on the back, but his eyes were full of joy and relief as well. Adrian stared out of the window, somewhere in his own world. He had kept his promise to Rose even after she left and hadn't touched alcohol in over three years unless he was at a formal occasion. As for Dimitri, he wasn't sure how he felt. On one hand, he was glad that Rose was alive, glad that he could redeem himself in her eyes. But if he knew Rose, she would not let herself be found.

* * *

"They know you're alive and in Russia," Sydney said, staring at Rose from across the table. Rose wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"How did they find out?" She asked. Sydney sighed.

"They found the strigoi body from two kills ago. The one with the rose petal. I didn't get there in time and someone else stumbled across it."

Rose smirked. "Ah, so this is your fault," She accused. Sydney's expression darkened.

"Don't you dare blame this one on me, Rosemarie Hathaway. I have been through enough crap from you and you don't get to tell me anything is my fault. You don't see complaining about the impossible schedule that you keep, the fact that I have to clean up after you every damn day! What gives you the right to tell me that your vendetta is my fault?" She spat, her voice gradually getting higher and attracting a few curious looks from the passerbys. Rose gave her a pointed look and she took a few calming breaths before turning back to face Rose.

"Sorry. It's just...have you ever considered that maybe...this may actually be good for you. Them finding you...I mean. You've been running from them for so long that you've forgotten what it feels like to be loved. Maybe it's time to face your fears...to face him," She suggested.

Rose's eyes turned cold. "No. I don't need them and I don't want to see them or him ever again. I don't feel anything for them anymore. I'm over them...over him and I don't want him anymore," She stated flatly.

Sidney stared in disbelief at Rose. "This isn't healthy Rose. You can't keep living like this. You're only hurting yourself. It's about damn time you felt something...anything. You can't keep denying your emotions. I'm not going to help you hide from them. It's time you stopped running." She hissed. Rose glared.

"Fine. Then this conversation is over," she stated before slinging her back over her shoulder and stalking off, disappearing into the crowd.

Sidney sighed. Rose wouldn't listen to her. Not now, not ever. She knew what had to do. Her fingers trembled as they punched in the number on her cell phone. Shakily she hit call. If this didn't work, Rose was going to _kill _her. A voice spoke through the phone. A greeting.

"Hello Dimitri? This is Sydney. I know where Rose is."

* * *

She rammed the stake through the strigoi's heart. How dare Sydney tell her what to do! How dare they assume that they could find her again and everything would be fine. the they would all be a happy family again. Because they cared. She had a sudden flashback to kindergarten, the land of happy fuzzy dreams, when happily ever after did exist. _Sharing is caring_ _Rosemarie_.

"_But it's mine. Why should I give it up?" She asked, staring at the teacher. The teacher smiled sweetly down at the five year old who clutched her toy like it was her lifeline._

"_Because sharing means you care. Now you care about Valissa, don't you?" Reluctantly, Rose nodded. With a gleam of triumph in her eyes, the teacher had snatched the toy from Rose's iron grip. Lissa gave a squeal of joy and grabbed it from the teacher's hand. Rose stared forlornly after her lost toy. The teacher leaned down to Rose._

"_Don't you feel nice? Now Valissa knows you care," She whispered. Rose didn't say anything. The teacher shook her head. "Always remember Rosemarie. They come first."_

Obviously she had cared a lot, shared everything she had. Her heart, her life. And by the time she had no more to give, she no longer cared. They came first.

The Strigoi fell limp in her arms. She picked him up by the arms and dragged him to the nearby dumpster before covering him thoroughly with trash. She wouldn't be making the same mistake twice.

"You cut your hair," a voice spoke out from behind. Not just any voice, she knew that voice. She spun around.

"Dimitri," She stated. There was a harsh laugh, then a figure stepped out of the shadows. Her memory hadn't done him justice, he was really a god in both senses. A deep breath and his scent assaulted her, his aftershave mixed with the musky aroma of cowboy dusters and western novels.

"It's been a long time, Roza," He affirmed. She stiffened.

"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that. Not anymore," She hissed in a deadly tone. "How the hell did you find me?"

He smirked, "Got lucky, I guess"

She snarled, "It was Sydney, wasn't it? I'm going to _kill_ her!"

She turned to storm away when his hand shot out to grab her. Holding fast, he turned her to face him.

"No you're not. At least not until we talk," He stated calmly. She snorted.

"What have we got to talk about. You don't love me anymore, I don't love you anymore. Love fades, doesn't it," She said bitterly. Why couldn't she control her emotions? What was it about him that always made her lose control of her better judgement. She would not do this again. Refused to let herself love him again. Although, if she was being honest, she had never really stopped. No! She didn't love him anymore. She didn't love anyone. After all, love fades. His had.

He sighed, this was going to be painful. "I lied," He said. She spun around, her hair brushing the side of her face. He took in her scent, the same flower and berry scent, his favorite fruit as a child.

"What!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"I still love you, Rose. I never stopped," He answered. She glanced uncertainly between him and the floor.

"Then why did you lie?" She asked in a small voice.

Dimitri closed his eyes in regret. "The guilt. The regret. Everything that I touched I ruined and I wanted to save you."

Rose shook her head. "But I told you I didn't care about that!" She cried out. Why could he just see that?

Dimitri sighed, "I was stupid and drowning in my own guilt. I refused to let anyone save me. Please Roza."

The nickname was all she needed. Squashing down all of her emotions, her feelings screaming for her to forgive him and kissing him senseless. Damn hormones. Why did he have to be so good-looking. But-No. She would not hurt. Not anymore.

"I'm sorry. But I can no longer love you," she said and, against all her instinct, turned to walk away.

Dimitri shook his head and moved in front of her. "You don't believe that," he stated.

"Yes I do. Now get out of my way," She growled. Dimitri shook his head.

"No. Stop hiding your emotions. Let yourself feel. I know it's my fault you're like this, but let me fix my mistake. Damn it Rose. Just trust me!" He said frustrated.

"Why should I. Love fades, mine has. Just accept it!" She said coldly.

He growled. "I won't," he hissed. He reached out and grabbed her waist spinning her around to face him. His lips crashed down on hers before she could even register what was happening. But there in his embrace, their lips moving in sync, something sparked within her. Something she hadn't felt in so long. Something warm, something amazing. What was this feeling?

Love. The word echoed in her head. Is this what is felt like? She didn't care. All she knew was that it felt amazing.

* * *

They broke apart gasping for breath. Dimitri gazed into her eyes.

"I know I haven't given you much reason to, but please Roza. Please just trust me." He pleaded, never breaking eye contact. He could see the internal war raging within her.

Finally she looked up. "Dimitri?" She asked.

He stared at her. "Yes?" He asked hesitantly.

She smiled softly. "Kiss me" She ordered. He smiled and descended his lips to hers once more.

Rose didn't know what she would do about everyone else. She didn't know whether she would even see them again. She didn't know if this leap of faith would pay off or if she would end up broken once more.

Yes, there were a lot of things that Rosemarie Hathaway didn't know. But for the first time in three years, she brought her lips up to meet Dimitri's and allowed herself to just hope that everything would truly be alright.

* * *

**I will not be continuing this. This is strictly a one-shot that refused to leave me alone until I wrote it down. If anyone wants, they may continue it, just give me credit. Please tell me what you think. This is my vacation and sat writing all evening because this story idea would not let me be. Please make it worth my effort by reviewing.**


End file.
